


Калейдоскоп

by Innessa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2019-08-20 05:43:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16550033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Innessa/pseuds/Innessa
Summary: Куроо поступает в университет.Цукишима становится второгодкой.Между ними ничего нет и не будет.За исключением коротких сообщений, длинных писем, постов в Инстаграме и редких звонков.А, и любви.Драбблы





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Небечено. Оосно. Поток сознания.

У Куроо жизнь бьет ключом. Семинары, вечеринки, тренировки, старые друзья, новые приятели. Куроо нравится всё и всё хочется попробовать. Университет - время жить на полную катушку, поэтому вечерами он надевает обтягивающие джинсы и отправляется отмечать день рождения очередного однокурсника. Университет - его шанс закрепиться в профи, поэтому, когда Бокуто зовет потренироваться в выходные, он соглашается. Университет был выбран не только ради сильной волейбольной команды, но и ради не менее сильной кафедры обожаемой химии, поэтому утрами он заваривает крепкий кофе и отправляется на занятия, несмотря на три часа сна. По дороге или на первой лекции он обязательно находит время для отправки одного маленького сообщения.  
"Доброе утро, Цукки"  
Ответ не приходит ни разу.

У Цукишимы жизнь размерена и предсказуема. Уроки, тренировки, музыка в наушниках, дополнительные занятия с идиотами и прогулки с Ямагучи. Пришедшие в команду первогодки в ужасе от Цукишимы-семпая и, кажется, искренне уверены, что он способен уничтожить любого оказавшегося у него на пути несколькими фразами.Это льстит и веселит, иногда даже радует. Как удачный блок, как долгий и откровенный разговор с братом, как подшучивание над парочкой волейбольных идиотов вместе с Ямагучи, как...  
Одно новое сообщение.  
Цукишима улыбается, не замечая, как испуганно отшатывается либеро-первогодка, на свою беду проходящий мимо.Он уже привык, что чем милее улыбка Цукишимы-семпая, тем фееричнее сказаная после колкость.  
"Цукишима, убери телефон или хочешь бегать лишние круги вокруг зала?"  
Укай за последний год стал настоящим тренером и зорко следит за своими подопечными. Цукишима извиняется и, убирая телефон, отходит к Ямагучи - отрабатывать подачи.  
"Сегодня тоже ничего не ответишь?"  
"Заткнись, Ямагучи. "  
"Прости, Цукки."  
Лучший друг может и не понимает его поведения, но не спорит. Лишь осуждающе качает головой. Цукишима и сам бы себя осуждал на его месте. Но он на своем, а потому лишь улыбается еще нежнее и пробивает эйс. Либеро-первогодка чуть не плачет.

По дороге домой Куроо обязательно заглянет в инстаграм. Подписчиков у glowworm совсем немного - ведь постит он самые обыкновенные вещи. Пакет булочек с мясом, брошенные на постели наушники, волейбольный мяч на траве, двор с баскетбольным кольцом в свете луны. Ни миленьких зверушек , ни захватывающих дух пейзажей, ни умопомрачительных блюд, ни удачных селфи. Но каждый день - новое фото и краткий коментарий.Иногда ехидный, иногда донельзя глупый, но (Куроо знает) всегда очень искренний.  
Хорошего дня.Устал.  
Добрый день.Сколько булочек нужно сьесть,чтобы наестся?  
Добрый вечер.Бессонная ночь.  
Куроо улыбается широко и слегка отчаянно и закрывает инстаграм.

Той безумной зимой они обещали друг другу, что это всего лишь на время, что это абсолютно точно не всерьез, просто "первый опыт" и раз уж они друг другу симпатичны, то почему нет? Они не заметили, как вляпались, врезались, вплелись друг в друга настолько, что даже подумать о разрыве - больно. Они обещали, что постараются идти дальше - нечестно заставлять друг друга ждать бесконечные два года до момента, когда они смогут быть вместе каждый день.

"А если я хочу тебя ждать?"  
"Не уверен, что зацикленность на обреченных отношениях - здорова. Я ведь не могу гарантировать, что не разлюблю тебя. И мне не хочется причинять тебе боль или тормозить."  
"Но ты же скажешь мне, если разлюбишь? Или лучше говори, если не разлюбил! Каждый день!"  
"...Полагаю, я могу согласиться на подобное при аналогичном обещании с твоей стороны."

Через два дня Куроо получает ссылку на инстаграм.  
Через три Цукишима получает первое утреннее сообщение.

Однажды, думает Цукишима, он забудет.  
Однажды, уверен Куроо, он устанет.  
Ни то, ни другое так и не происходит.  
Куроо не перестает присылать сообщения.  
Цукишима не перестает публиковать посты.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Это будет сборник драбблов, действие которых происходит в одной вселенной.  
> По-прежнему небечено.

Цукишима пишет письма строго с 10 до 12, каждое воскресенье.  
Все кандзи старательнейшим образом выведены от руки. Каждое письмо пишется сразу набело. А вот его объем может колебаться, в зависимости от тяжести недели, выхода новых синглов любимых групп, идиотизма окружающих и собственной к нему терпимости.  
В этих письмах Цукишима не подбирает слов. О нет, с этих страниц льется яд, и хорошо, если не серная кислота - хотя бы ущерба имущества удастся избежать. Впрочем сказать , что письма - это лишь способ выплеснуть раздражение , будет значить соврать, ведь письма это еще и...

...енавижу черничные пироги, кто вообще решил, что можно готовить пироги с ягодами, кроме клубники?Хотя Яч...

..обще удивительно, что современный масскульт обходит бронтозавров в пользу тирексов.Не то, чтобы тирексы не были удивительны, но последний "Пар...

...огда луна растущая.В детстве я был абсолютно убежден, что луна сражается с кем-то, кто пытается ее съесть, и когда она растет, значит - побеждает. Так радовался всегда. И только попробуй съязвить насчет моего име...

После написания, письмо аккуратно запечатывается и отправляется адресату, чтобы прибыть в Токио к вечеру понедельника. Потому по понедельникам Куроо отказывается посещать вечеринки, хотя всем и заявляет, что просто выбрал понедельник - "днем для самостоятельного изучения". Конечно , окружающие ему верят (за исключением Кенмы, но тот не находит во всей этой драме ничего заслуживающего его вмешательства, а потому молча утыкается в консоль).

Куроо пишет письма в заметках на телефоне. Кусками предложений и обрывками фраз он описывает окружающую реальность и мимолетные идеи, что увлекают его в данный момент. Он может в один день написать три слова, а в другой тридцать предложений.Он пишет в перерывах между парами и сидя в раздевалке после тренировки. Его письмах наполнены посторонними - товарищи по команде, устроившие потасковку во время разминки, симпатичная девушка, которая сидит рядом на неорганике, попросившая карандаш, бариста из любимой кофейни, с пирсингом и дредами, а также варящий восхитительнейший мокко, который ему сегодня подмигнул.  
В воскресенье, проснувшись около полудня, он лениво собирает эти отрывки в одно сообщение и отправляет на известный ему наизусть адрес электронной почты, так и не выбравшись из постели.

Письма от Куроо - набор абсурднейших фактов и глупейших историй, порой разбавляемый видео с кошками. Здравомыслящий человек просто отправлял бы их в спам.  
Цукишима, хоть и знает про то, что помещенная в интернет однажды информация не пропадает, сохраняет каждое из них отдельным файлом на специально заведенной для этого флешке.

Их письма зачастую паралельны друг другу, и стороннему наблюдателю могло бы показаться, что это не переписка друг с другом, а скорее своеобразная форма дневника. И вероятно, так и есть, но временами на вопрос, заданный в письме одного, есть ответ в письме второго. Прямой, четкий и ясный даже восьмилетнему ребенку , или завуалированный и запутанный настолько, что не поймет и профессиональный дешифровщик.   
Одним словом, их письма - параллельны, но это - геометрия Лобачевского.   
Им этого достаточно.


	3. Интерлюдия : благодарность (1)

Когда Мори поступил в Некому, он и не думал, что это будет так.  
Некома - команда, чьей сильной стороной являются приемы. Но без хороших блоков им не обойтись. Мори всегда полагал, что неплохо умеет блокировать. Да что там, он считал блоки своей сильной стороной. До этого момента.  
Да, у команды есть Лев. И находясь с ним в команде можно было бы и привыкнуть не быть лучшим, но ... Это Лев - у него великолепные физические данные и негаснущий энтузиазм.  
Стоящий по другую сторону сетки очкарик выглядит скучающим. Его блоки - безупречны.  
" Касание "  
" Касание "  
БАБАХ  
" Хороший блок, Цукишима! "  
" Знаешь, ты и сам мог бы попробовать.Это ведь обязанность центрального блокирующего."  
"Вредношима!!!"  
Стоящий рядом Кенма раздраженно цыкает и это тоже удивительно: обычно он спокоен и равнодушен, но в этом тренировочном матче выкладывается сильнее, чем Мори когда-нибудь видел. Конечно, ему рассказывали о битве на мусорной свалке, но сам он не чувствовал какого-то особенного энтузиазма...До этого момента.  
" Касание "  
Карасуно берут сет. Второй подряд.

После игры команды смешиваются и недавние соперники начинают обниматься, делиться новостями и перешучиваться. Мори смотрит на это с легким удивлением - ему всегда казалось, что "заклятые противники" должны вести себя иначе. Он не решается влиться в этот поток и остается рядом с Кенмой, но того быстро утаскивает коротышка из Карасуно, и сейчас Мори неловко топчется на одном месте : он не успел сблизиться с кем-то в команде особенно сильно.

" Знаешь, когда ты выпрыгиваешь на блок сначала неплохо бы затормозить. И прыгать по возможности не вбок, а вверх. "  
Мори недоуменно моргает, но второгодка из Карасуно никуда не исчезает.  
" ...Э? "  
" Браво, какой высокоинтеллектуальный ответ. Ты понимаешь , что для ловящего блока ты должен обдумывать действия оппонента? "  
Недоумение и ужас , охватившие Мори, никуда не исчезают, и он никак не может собрать мысли и слова для внятного ответа, когда их прерывают.  
" Цукки, ты даешь советы моему кохаю?!"  
Еще никогда Мори так не радовался появлению Льва.  
" Разумеется, нет. Просто не мог смотреть на то душераздерающее зрелище, которое он называет блоками. Я должен был что-то с этим сделать для своего блага. "  
" Эй, блоки Мори не так уж и плохи. Я сам его учил! "  
" О, можешь мне поверить : это было очевидно. "  
" Цукки! "

К счастью, в этот момент тренер Карасуно зовет всех садиться в автобус и Цукишима, вежливо кивнув на прощание, разворачивается, чтобы уйти.  
" Эй, Цукки! Мы же продолжим заниматься в 3 зале? Тренировочный лагерь начнется через три недели. "  
Сначала Мори думает, что Лев не дождется ответа, но Цукишима внезапно поворачивается и смотрит на него в упор.  
" Я подумаю. Этот первогодка присоединится к нам ? "  
Лев толкает его локтем , и Мори каким-то чудом справляется с кивком.  
"...Я поговорю с Королем, будет грубым утомлять Акааши-сана теперь.  
Увидимся в тренировочном лагере. "

Лев какое-то время смотрит ему вслед, а потом разворачивается к Мори и хихикает.

" Я бы назвал тебя везунчиком, но, зная Цукки, не столь в этом уверен. "  
" ...Э? "  
" Цукишима выбрал тебя, чтобы выразить свою благодарность, а значит не отстанет, пока ты не будешь соответствовать его стандартам, что очень нелегко с учетом его перфекционизма. Вот что пытается сказать наш будущий ас. "  
Мори даже не заметил, когда Кенма к ним присоединился.  
" Кенма-сан, я все еще не понимаю. "  
" Наш бывший капитан учил его блокам. Нормальный человек ограничился бы "спасибо" и коробкой конфет в качестве ответного жеста. Но Цукишима, как бы не притворялся, столь же ненормален, как и все остальные в Карасуно , так что его подарок - отлично обученный центральный блокирующий для бывшей команды Куроо. "

Мори по-прежнему не уверен, что понимает, но решает дождаться тренировочного лагеря. Он жалеет об этом почти немедленно.  
Он никогда не выматывался сильнее. Он никогда не испытывал такой сильной неприязни к одному конкретному человеку. Он никогда не узнавал столько полезного в столь малый срок.

В следующем матче с Нохеби ему кажется, что противников как подменили : никогда еще его игра не шла столь гладко. Они проходят на межшкольные.


	4. Интерлюдия: благодарность (2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> На случай, если это было неочевидно: Мори - оригинальный персонаж. Первогодка-центральный блокирующий в Некоме.  
> И еще мне не очень удаются диалоги, но тут без них было никак.  
> По-прежнему небечено.

Когда Мори смотрит на бывшего капитана Некомы он не думает: " О, семпай семпаев!" Или: " А он действительно высокий" Или: " Что у него на голове? " Он даже не думает : " Из-за этого мудака я был главной целью сарказма Цукишимы на протяжении дней. "  
Он думает : " Но они же совсем не похожи! "

Пожалуй, лучше начать по порядку. Сначала Мори и вовсе не должен был играть на межшкольных в основе , но Иноука-семпай заработал растяжение лодыжки и был с позором и руганью тренера усажен на скамейку "по меньшей мере на неделю". И, разумеется, именно на этой неделе был матч на котором решалось проходит ли его команда на следующий этап межшкольных. Он страшно переживал и даже собирался написать Цукишиме, но передумал, представив его вежливо-ехидный ответ.  
Впрочем, тот как-то узнал сам и про матч, и про замену, и про его волнение. И даже решил поддержать в своей манере. А потому Мори чуть не схлопотал сердечный приступ получив сообщение с небезызвестного номера, которое гласило : " Докажи, что я не зря тратил на тебя свое время. И не забывай, что в команде шесть человек : не взваливай на себя всю ответственность. "  
Догадаться о личности отправителя было не сложно, но при мысли о том, что он может разочаровать этого жуткого человека, Мори бросило в дрожь. Зато после такого никакое давление со стороны соперников уже не могло произвести должного впечатления. Когда Лев забил последний мяч, Мори даже удивился тому, что все уже закончилось.

После матча к ним в раздевалку и вломилась компания бывших третьекурсников: Яку, Кай и Куроо. Второгодки и третьегодки зашумели и загалдели. Лев восторженно завопил что-то о том, что он теперь "настоящий ас. Вы видели Яку-сан?" , за что немедленно схлопотал от Якиторы.  
Первогодки притихли и поначалу старались не мешать семпаям, но их быстро вовлекли в общее веселье. А у Мори зазвонил телефон.  
"Твой блок в середине второго сета был просто ужасен, и ты не повредил руку лишь потому, что твой соперник был слабаком. Ты это понимаешь?"  
Он ответил, не посмотрев, кто звонит, и теперь горько сожалел об этом. Все его ошибки были расписаны во всей полноте, и Мори не был уверен, что не расплачется, если начнет отвечать.  
"....Но вообще-то ты был хорош, знаешь? "  
Погодите, что? Цукишима! Цукишима его только что похвалил!  
" Я хотя бы могу сказать, что не растратил свое время совсем впустую. "  
Да, своеобразно похвалил, но все равно!  
" Спасибо вам огромное, Цукишима-семпай! "  
Кажется это было сказано слишком громко.  
На него покосились, и Мори слегка смутился, потому что наверное не стоило так громко признавать своего будущего соперника.  
" Ояояоя, что я слышу? Неужели мистер 'это-просто-клуб' дошел до того, что дает советы новичкам? "- прозвучало над самым ухом, так что Мори вздрогнул и чуть не уронил телефон.  
В трубке насмешливо фыркнули: " Хоть я и не могу сказать, что поступил так по доброте душевной , но я и не могу не признать, что это было на удивление приятно и познавательно, так что я не жалею, можешь так и передать этому назойливому человеку, Мори-кун. Не буду больше отвлекать от празднования победы . "  
Мори изумленно уставился на телефон: совсем не похоже на Цукишиму так резко оборвать разговор.  
"Он что, повесил трубку, услышав мой голос ? О нет, мое сердце разбито... Как мог Цукки быть столь жесток? "  
" Вы и есть назойливый человек? " - Мори поднял глаза, только чтобы увидеть, как высокий знакомо выглядящий парень с шухером на голове хватается за сердце.  
" Назойливый человек? И это из уст новичка моей собственной команды. Какое предательство! "  
" Куро, любой знакомый с тобой согласится, что ты можешь раздражать. Отстань от первогодки. С Цукишимой отношения можете повыеснять и без буфера. " - его разглагольствования прервал утомленный Кенма. Вот тогда Мори и осознал, кого он видит перед собой и подумал, что этот фигляр совсем непохож на пусть и язвительного, но довольно спокойного и серьезного Цукишиму.  
" Кстати, Мори-кун, а ты знаешь, что в середине второго сета ты себе ничего не повредил только чудом? И под чудом я подразумеваю то, что тебе попался слабак-соперник? "  
.....  
Хотя нет, что-то общее у них все же есть.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Немного запоздавший подарок к 14 февраля. Всем читателям.  
> Все еще небечено.

Ко дню Святого Валентина Цукишима всегда относился с легким презрением, считая, что если любовь и существует (к этому вопросу тоже следовало подходить критически), то измеряется она точно не шоколадом. Но, к его полному изумлению, он оказался в отношениях (не то, чтобы он признал перед кем-то этот факт) с человеком , который питает самую большую слабость к дрянным романтическим жестам, чем кто угодно еще во всей Японии. Ладно, возможно его "бро" недалеко ушел, но именно Куроо Тецуро счел хорошей идею забраться ночью накануне важного матча на балкон к Цукишиме.  
Надо отметить, что было холодно, скользко и балкон был общим со всей Карасуно. В общем, спасибо ками-сама за Акааши, который, узнав про готовящееся безобразие от донельзя гордого Бокуто, тут же позвонил Цукишиме, и тот успел спуститься и остановить этого суицидника.  
Конечно, Куроо никогда бы не позволил своим ожиданиям оказать давление на Цукишиму. Ведь в данном случае не было помех в виде застарелых детских травм, комплексов или собственных представлений Цукишимы о должном. Просто он не был романтиком и чувствовал себя вполне комфортно им не являясь.  
Но Тецуро был совсем другим, а в отношениях нужно идти на уступки. И в конце концов, то что Цукишима - не романтик, не значит, что он не хочет сделать приятно своему парню (да, он называл Куроо своим парнем... просто не вслух).  
Именно поэтому за месяц до дня икс, Цукишима узнает у весьма подозрительно настроенного Хинаты номер Кенмы и отправляет просьбу о помощи. Разумеется, требуется применить определенную степень настойчивости и гибкости, но по большому счету Цукишима не хочет от Кенмы чего-то чрезмерного, а тот не возражает против некоторых бытовых трудностей ради того, чтобы порадовать лучшего друга.  
Способ взаимодействия вообще Кенмы и Цукишимы включает в себя бесконечные реверансы друг другу от которых кто-то другой утомился бы. Но не они. Эти двое достаточно похожи. Можно было бы сказать, что они неплохо ладят, вот только точка взаимодействия у них лишь одна - Куроо, а потому они не считают друг друга даже приятелями, что совсем не отменяет того, что как Кенма, так и Цукишима прекрасно знают, что могут обратиться к другому за любой помощью и не встретить отказ.  
Подарок готов заранее и Цукишима даже вспоминать не хочет количество вечеров, которые он над ним просидел. Теперь Цукишиме требуется большое количество упаковочной бумаги (цвета форменной куртки Некомы, впрочем если кто-то заметит, то Цукишима будет настаивать, что это всего лишь совпадение). Посылка отправляется в Токио, где Кенма забирает ее и распаковывает, припрятав подарок в своем доме.

День Святого Валентина Куроо решает провести в компании Кенмы. Им теперь реже удается увидеться, поговорить или помолчать вместе. Конечно, он вспоминает своего возлюбленного (и молится всем богам, чтобы Цукки не узнал, что он его так называет, а то Куроо может это и не пережить). Но для Цукки этот праздник не будет являться поводом прервать их взаимную игру, где они не пытаются встретиться лично, пообщаться по телефону или связаться в соцсетях. Они вообще "не вмешиваются в жизнь друг друга", хотя благодаря письмам имеют превосходное представление о том, что в этих жизнях происходит.  
Куроо порой считает это колоссальным бременем, но чаще он признателен Кею за его волевое решение. Он прекрасно знает себя: находись они в "нормальных отношениях" и Куроо загнал бы себя пытаюсь дать Цукки все на что "его парень" имеет право рассчитывать. Он разорился бы на попытках ездить на выходных в Мияги и многочасовых телефонных звонках и умер от переутомления, пытаясь уделить Цукки достаточно внимания так, чтобы ни тренировки, ни учеба, ни общественная жизнь не пострадали. Он и сейчас чаще валится с ног от усталости чем нет.  
Хотя все это не удерживает его от того, что бы за обычным утренним сообщением отправить второе:  
"♡♡♡Люблю тебя ♡♡♡"  
Куроо прекрасно осознает, что с сердечками вышел перебор и они заставят Цукки восхитительно розоветь от смущения и возмущения, но совсем не раскаивается. Если бы они были рядом или Цукки был романтичной натурой, то Куроо без сомнения подарил ему цветы и шоколад, а также последовательно выполнил уйму клише из ромкомов, но в данной ситуации второе сообщение донесет послание до Цукки вернее и лучше, чем даже написанное в небе.

К тому моменту, когда Куроо добирается до Кенмы, он продрог до костей, а потому первым делом невежливо требует чай, благо он у Кенмы чувствует себя практически как дома.  
Этим самым чаем Куроо и давится, когда его лучший друг вытаскивает сверток непонятной формы, но вызывающе красного цвета. Он паникует и не знает, что сказать, а потому у него вырывается пугающее предположение:  
"Кенма, это признание?"  
Нынешний капитан Некомы смотрит на капитана бывшего как на слабоумного, чем невероятно Куроо успокаивает.  
"Нет, конечно. Это от Цукишимы. Он просил вручить тебе и сказать, что он сделал это полностью своими руками, зная что тебе понравится, но что он не хотел бы получить нечто подобное от тебя, а еще чтобы ты не смел звонить ему со слащавыми признаниями. Я не знаю что там: пакет пришел уже запечатаным. "  
"Ох, Цукки..."  
Куроо на самом деле не знает, что сказать, так что просто бережно разворачивает подарок и замирает, восхищенный. А еще он знает, как ответить. Цукки простит его за три сообщения в один день.  
"Я всегда буду носить его с собой"  
Ответа он, как всегда, не получает, но совсем не огорчается.

На следующий день, когда Куроо вытаскивает связку ключей, на них болтается вязаный черный кот.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> У этой работы нет какого-то определенного плана или структурированного сюжета, но я планирую продолжать говорить об этих мальчиках, пока мне будет, что сказать.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Как всегда небечено.

Цукишима звонит Куроо, когда чувствует, что не справляется. Не справляется с командой, учебой, семьей, чужими и своими ожиданиями. На самом деле, просто не справляется с собой. Это случается нечасто, но все же...

Это просто смешно.

Он всегда считал, что в таких ситуациях никто посторонний помочь не может, но вот он здесь. Снова без малейших колебаний полагается на другого. Снова сжимает телефон. Снова набирает наизусть заученный номер. Набирает, зная, что человек на другом конце ответит. Ответит, наплевав на собственные планы и занятия. Ответит, несмотря на хроническую усталость и безумнную загруженность. Ответит, начнет совершенно по-идиотски шутить и рассказывать последние новости об общих знакомых, как заправский сплетник. Будет болтать, не ожидая реакции, но всегда замолкая, стоит только Цукишиме издать малейший шум. Готовый выслушать. 

Их разговор никогда не длится дольше четырнадцати минут.  
Цукишима никогда не раскрывает причину, которая заставила его позвонить. Куроо никогда не спрашивает. Они вообще не обсуждают ничего серьезного. Тем не менее Цукишиме этого хватает. Хватает, чтобы собраться с силами и разобраться со своими мыслями. Хватает, чтобы разложить все в голове по полочкам и решить, что делать дальше. Хватает, потому что Куроо ничего от него не ждет, кроме того, что он будет собой. И это действует освобождающе.

Вообще, не так уж это и смешно. Потому что Куроо всегда видел в нем чуть больше, чем другие. Видел то, что необходимо. Видел его настоящего, но не только. Видел того, кем он может быть.


End file.
